Halloween Night
by timburtonluver28
Summary: Alfred wants to drag Arthur to a costume party on Halloween night, but the stubborn Brit just won't budge. Will America be successful? Or will his stubborn lover him seduce him enough to convince to stay home and spend the night with just the two of them? Oneshot. Rushed for the Holidays Happy Halloween Everybody.


"Britain, we're gonna be late!" Alfred pouted, checking his watch for the umpteenth time. They were supposed to be at the Halloween party ten minutes ago, but the Englishman wouldn't budge. America fixed his shirt slightly, the red stains on it shifting with the fabric. This year had been the boom of zombie culture, with so many prophecies of zombie uprisings America had decided to fashion his costume to match the popular pop culture.

He wore a white dress shirt (one he had outgrown) that was ripped, bloody and dirty, three buttons undone at the top to expose his chest where Arthur had painted a zombie bite over his collarbone. His pants seemed to be just as sullied, a hole on the knee exposing a jutting piece of bone fabricated out of latex. Arthur had helped him with his makeup, adding a little paint to his skin to make him paler, some dark circles under his eye, blood around his mouth, and latex gaps in his skin that often exposed bone and muscle made Alfred look almost realistic.

"I told you I never wanted to go to this thing, and now I have nothing to wear!" Arthur snapped as he walked out from the bedroom, Alfred nearly choking on his own saliva at the sight.

Arthur had decided to go as some sort of sorcerer, a tooth necklace hanging low on his completely bare torso, green paint that was as bright as his eyes put in patterns on his body, accenting his muscle patterns. Three horizontal striped under his eyes and a light application of black eye shadow made the Brit look alluring if not deadly. Alfred's eyes travel the paint on his torso, three green lines again over his ribs, a line down the middle of his chest, ending at his navel, and two medium lines put diagonally over his hipbones. Alfred could faintly name out the "V" of the top of Arthur's crotch as the low-hanging waist of the robes exposed it.

"You… You can't go dressed in that!" Alfred complained, noticing a piece of bicep jewelry in the shape on a golden snake wound around Arthur's right arm. The Englishman sported some gold and emerald jewelry from his pirate days, a large emerald ring on his right index finger, bands adorning the rest of his fingers on both of his hands, a few gold ring bracelets and a gold and feather earring. Alfred swallowed as The Brit began to move towards him, the lines on his midriff accenting the way his hips moved, making him seem more sensual, almost serpentine.

"Why not? I went through all that effort to make myself a costume to go to a party YOU are dragging me to, and now you're telling me that you're not taking me?" A smile played on Arthur's lips, Alfred shivered a little; instantly recognizing the tone of his voice as the man wrapped his arms around his neck, linking them loosely.

"You cheater" Alfred mused, his hands resting on the elder's slim hips.

"You purposefully dressed like that so I'd stay home with you, right?" He accused, a full grin coming to the Arthur's lips.

"I haven't the foggiest idea what you mean." Arthur nearly purred as he dragged his index finger down Alfred's bare chest, the emerald ring glinting softly in the jack-o-lantern lit room. The blonde visibly shivered; his blush showing through the thin layer of white makeup. Arthur licked his lips as his hand danced to the American's shoulder, the tips of his fingers balancing in the same spot as he gracefully slipped behind Alfred, humming a little to himself.

"I put a spell on you, and now you're mine~" He sang absentmindedly, making his way to the kitchen, his back to Alfred. The American watched as the sway of the robes exaggerated the width of Britain's hips and rear as he retreated. America sighed and gave in; they were obviously not going anywhere tonight. Oh well, he'd be sure to make the most of tonight with his boyfriend, and that was a promise.

He followed Britain into the kitchen, watching him absentmindedly pick through the candy bowl, taking a chocolate out and smiling at Alfred.

"Think the trick-or-treaters would mind terribly if we helped ourselves to a few of these?" Arthur ventured, beckoning Alfred closer with his finger. Alfred smiled and moved to him, placing his hands on Arthur's waist as the Brit elevated himself enough to sit on the counter.

"Well, I'm sure they won't mind if a couple go missing" Alfred stated, his eyes catching those of the shorter man in front of him. Britain licked his lips again, bringing his fingertips to brush across Alfred's bottom lip, urging him to open his mouth. Alfred kissed Britain's fingers before complying, letting his tongue stick out a little as the elder placed a chocolate in his mouth. Before he could thing to shut his mouth again the Brit was kissing him, his hot tongue helping the American to melt and swallow the mound of sugary chocolate in his mouth.

The American moaned and let his hands slip to the tie of the Englishman's robes, loosening them until they dropped and only a piece of black material shielded Arthur form Alfred's eyes. The Brit blushed, feeling this just before Alfred pushed on his chest, making him lie on the countertop. The American smirked and grabbed two more treats, breaking them up and laying them strategically on Brit's bare body, letting the barely-shielding cloth be for now.

Arthur shivered; his green eyes almost luminous in the dim light as they locked on Alfred's face. The American smiled and licked up the side of Arthur's neck, giving a small bite to his collarbone before moving down toward the pieces of chocolate. Arthur moaned and struggled not to squirm, his body already heating.

Alfred veered off to the side, placing his mouth around one of Arthur's nipples, biting gently before he used his tongue to scoop up the chocolate into his mouth, he swirled the wet appendage around the raised peak until it no longer tasted of the treat before he licked across his boyfriend's chest, doing the same to the other nipple.

Arthur gasped and moaned under Alfred, his jewelry sometimes adding the sound of soft jingling to the room as his body convulsed. With each bite, suck, lick, kiss the American placed upon him, his body seemed to ignite. His hands tangled in the American's tresses as he picked up the chocolate dotting the other's midriff, leading him to Arthur's hips. With every contact Alfred's teeth and tongue made with Arthur's skin, the Englishman moaned sensually.

Finally Alfred reached Arthurs hips, his tongue dragging over the lines of, what he had learned by now was, edible paint. He followed the course of the marks to just above the base of Arthur's member that now strained under the fabric. Alfred moved aside the remaining segment of cloth and licked up the elder nation's length slowly, the Brit bucking up automatically with need.

The American chuckled a he wet his fingers, pumping Arthur in the meantime as a means of keeping him distracted. He then placed his fingers at Englishman's entrance as he took the Brit entirely in his mouth, sucking, licking, and bobbing his head just as the Arthur liked. Arthur moaned, feeling the younger's tongue swirl around his head, his teeth softly scraping against the sensitive skin. He was so enjoying the acts that it caught him quite by surprise when he felt a slick digit enter him, starting to move inside of him immediately.

Arthur gave out a soft cry, groaning the other's name as he panted, his hand coming up to rest over his eyes as he flushed in embarrassment. Arthur's legs; once bent and open enough for the American to access him easily now became tightly closed at the knees as the Englishman trembled. Alfred muttered an apology and prodded the Brit a little more, finding his sweet spot marked by memory and striking it repeatedly until Arthur relaxed enough to open himself up again to his American lover.

Alfred added a second digit eventually, taking his sweet time with the smaller male as he also continued to suck him off. Even though the Brit had been the one to get him in the mood, he still had trouble expressing his feelings and handling romance… things he commonly referred to as: "Embarrassing things", it was slightly frustrating for the American (in fact because of the Brit's gruffness and embarrassment they had harbored secret crushes for each other for three years until Alfred finally took initiative and asked the Brit out), however despite how much of a setback it could be at times it never ceased to be cute whenever the Englishman really got red in the face.

Arthur arched off the counter lightly as he gripped his lover's hair, filling the American's mouth. He panted and shivered, the combined sources of pleasure finally leading to his climax. Alfred smiled and pulled his mouth off, pulling off his clothes swiftly before climbing up on the counter and kissing the Brit softly on the lips. Arthur relaxed under the letter nation, his hands on either side of Alfred's face, his eyes locked with his younger lover's. Alfred smiled and nuzzled slightly into Arthur's right hand, kissing his palm and making him lightly flush once more.

"Ready?" Alfred asked, Arthur wrapping his legs around his hips. The Brit nodded Alfred taking his hands and linking their fingers, pinning Arthur's arms at the sides of his head. With a grunt Alfred thrusted into the Englishman, making him nearly arch off the flat surface of the counter, his jaw handing open In a choked cry.

Alfred leaned in and sucked the man's ear, waiting for him to adjust and give into the pleasure again. Arthur's body had always been so slim and nimble he held a certain sensitivity to him that was never lost with experience. He had as many erogenous zones as he did sore spots which Alfred was always careful of.

Once Arthur finally gave a relaxed moan Alfred began thrusting into him, slow and steadily against the elder's prostate, only building up the pace when Arthur pleaded him to. Their lips locked and their tongues battled for dominance as each quickly heated up with passion. Arthur, when Alfred reached between their bodies to stroke the Brit, took the opportunity to wrap his arms around the American, his nails digging into the blonde's back as he struggled to bring him closer.

"A-Alfred" He moaned, turning his face and biting the American's ear sharply, the blonde moaning, and giving quick, hard jabs to Arthur's prostate. Arthur moaned and arched into the stronger body above him, his weeping member finally releasing for the second time that evening, coating his lover's tummy. Alfred moaned Arthur's name as he felt the Brit become unbearably tight, contributing to his own release into the Englishmen seconds after Arthur himself came.

They lay panting on the flat surface for a moment before Alfred removed himself from the Brit, scooping him up and taking him to the shower. They stood in each other's arms as the water washed off their body paint, the shower floor becoming a mosaic of colors.

"I feel kind of bad for washing away all your hard work, but I don't want to fall asleep in the stuff" Alfred chuckled, wiping Arthur's face with a damp rag, gently getting rid of the dark and now running circles of eye shadow around his eyes.

"I don't mind. I'm sorry I was so selfish… If I would have gone with you like you would have asked me then we could still be at the party by now." Arthur apologized, blushing as Alfred kissed his head.

"Nah, who in their right minds would drag their boyfriend out to an event he doesn't even want to go to when they can have perfectly good fun at home alone together?" Arthur laughed gently, the two continuing to help each other wash up. Eventually they dressed for the night, both curling up on the couch and watching a Halloween themed marathon until they both dozed off.

Alfred kept Arthur close to his chest, their fingers entwined near the top of the Brit's shoulder. It had taken a long time to get to the point where they were this open in their relationship. It had taken even longer for Alfred to give Arthur just enough happiness and reassurance that he could push the past aside and give his heart fully to the nation he had helped to mature into something great.

This Halloween would be remembered not for its festivities, but for the wild night of passion its atmosphere had led to between two lovers destined to be together, despite all the obstacles they faced along the way.


End file.
